Verdad o Reto! Bonus Track!
by dikimiki0chan
Summary: Ahora seran ustedes los encargados de darme ideas para torturar a los chicos de Inazuma! Bwahahaha.   Entren para sacarles una sonrisa!
1. Chapter 1

**Diki-chan**: Bien, supongo que yo tendré que empezar esto...

**Miki-san**: Gracias a su excelente respuesta a nuestra "idea" haremos ¡Bonus Track! Oh si!

**Diki-chan**: Esta vez, nosotras seremos las presentadoras ^^, antes de hacer pasar a los chicos, que se escondieron por ahí, tenemos que hacer el disclaimer "_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son propiedad de Level-5" _

**Miki-san: **Si fuera de nosotras, no dejaríamos que acabara este año TT_TT

**Diki-chan: **Bueno, ahora con ustedes ¡Todo el clan de Inazuma!*clap clap clap*

**Endo: **¿Ahora serán ustedes las que nos torturaran?

**Miki-san: **¡Silencio! El juego está a punto de partir…

**Kazemaru: **Tengo miedo…

**Toramaru: **No eres el único…

**Diki-chan: **¡Bien! Empezaremos con los retos de _**hino-sempai **_Gracias por los retos ^^

_**Hino-sempai:**_

_**Me encanta esto, me hace reír demassie. Aquí van mis retos:**_

_**1. Genda debe besar a Haruna y pedirle permiso a Kidou para salir con ella**_

_**2. Hiroto se declara a Ulvidia**_

_**3. Touko vestirá de vestido**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora**_

**Sakuma: ***Se acerca a Genda con dos folletos en las manos* ¿Quieres tu tumba en este cementerio, o en este? En lo personal yo preferi…

**Genda: ***Mirada asesina* ._. Cuanto apoyo…

**Miki-san: **:P Buuu! ¡Haz rápido el reto!

**Diki-chan: **¡Le doy un billete al que se atreva a amarrar a Kidou!

**Gouenji: **No vale la pena, prefiero ver su reacción *Risa maléfica*…

**Endo: **¿Tienes risa maléfica? :S

**Gouenji: **Ehhh… No, ¿De donde sacaste eso?

**Endo: ** ¬¬

**Kidou: **Miki, ¿Me das algo para asesinarlo?

**Miki-san: **Ehh… Ocupe las balas que me quedaban con mi último novio, solo me queda este mazo…

**Diki-chan: **¡No te atrevas sempai! *Se abalanza sobre Miki*

**Genda: **Bien, aquí vamos… *Se acerca a Haruna y le da un beso*

**Aki: ***O* Awwww!

**Haruna: ***Se ruboriza*

**Kogure: **Admite que te gustó Ushishishi

**Haruna: ***Se ruboriza aún más* ¡Kogure!

**Sakuma: **Aún te queda la parte más difícil…

**Genda: **¬¬ deja de "apoyarme" ¿Si?

**Miki-san: **¡Traigan a la fiera… digo a Kidou!

*Endo y Gouenji traen a Kidou en una jaula*

**Kidou: **La jaula no era necesaria… ._.

**Diki-chan: **Es solo por protección, si Genda muere, nosotras tendríamos que pagar su funeral.

**Genda: ***Extremadamente nervioso* Ehhh… Kidou, ¿Me… darías permiso para salir con… Haruna?

**Kidou: **Si :)

**Todos: **¿¡QUEEE!

**Genda x Haruna fans: **¡Si! ¡El triunfo es nuestro!

**Genda: **¿En…enserio?

**Kidou: **¡CLARO QUE NO BASTARDO! ¡Me las pagarás cuando me saquen de aquí!

**Genda: ¡**Waaaa! *Sale corriendo*

**Haruna: ***Sollozando estilo anime* Así jamás tendré novio TT-TT

**Diki-chan: **¡El que sigue! Hiroto, ven aquí alienígena…

**Hiroto: **¿Cuál es la manía de decirme así?

**Diki-chan: **Es solo una broma, no te molestes.

**Miki-san: **¡Yo quiero retos más atrevidos!

**Diki-chan: ***La golpea con una revista* ¡Respeta los retos! Se que tus gustos son diferentes -yaoista- ¡Pero debes respetar los desafíos!

**Miki-san: **:P

**Ulvidia: **¿Y que pasa si yo me niego?

**Midorikawa: **Para eso existen las cuerdas ^^

**Ulvidia: **Ushh…

**Hiroto: **Bien será rápido así que… *La besa*

**Natsumi: **Esto se está poniendo demasiado cursi…

**Haruna: **No dirías lo mismo si te tuvieras que besar con Endo ^^ 

**Natsumi: ***Se pone muuuuy roja* ¡Claro que no!

**Diki-chan: **¡El que sigue!

**Touko: **¡Me niego! No me gustan los vestidos, son muy de niñitas…

**Rika: **Por si no te has dado cuenta… ¡Eres una chica!

**Miki-san: **¡Amárrenla!

**Touko: **¡No! ¡Suéltenme!

**Rika: **¡Con esto te verás hermosa! *Le pone un vestido rosa, con volantes y una cinta blanca en el pelo*

**Tsunami: *o* ¡**Que linda!

**Touko: **¡Uuuuy! Lo odio :P

**Diki-chan: **Lo siento pero te tendrás que quedar así hasta que esto se acabe

**Touko: **¬¬ Esto no vale mi paga.

**Kogure: **Ni siquiera te pagan…

**Haruna: **¡Kogure basta!

**Miki-san: **Bien, el siguiente lote es de _**anikasukino5d**_

_**Anikasukino5d: **_

_**Esos retos de bailar waka-waka y lo que hizo Goenji me dejaron traumada**_

_**Pero de retos me gustarían:**_

_**1. Endo declárate a Natsumi o si no estarás vestido de Pocoyo o de gallina por el resto del concurso**_

_**2. Natsumi quiero que hagas un strippteas frente a todos los chicos o si no comerás enchiladas**_

_**3. Kido y Sakuma bailen la macarena frente a todos disfrazados de aliens o estarán por una hora encerrados con sus fangirls.**_

_**Eso es todo.**_

**Haruna: **¡Ves! Ahora si estás feliz

**Natsumi: ***Le sale humo de la cabeza* ¡Silencio!

**Endo: **¿Quién es Pocoyo?

**Gouenji: **Es un niñito vestido de azul, que es un poco torpe y tiene amigos animales…

**Todos: ***Se quedan mirando a Gouenji con cara de O.o*

**Gouenji: ***Se pone nervioso* No es que yo lo vea… ¡Yuuka me obliga!

**Toramaru: **Cada vez te pones más infantil…

**Diki-chan: **¿Y bien Mamoru? ¿Qué decides?

**Endo: **No quiero hacer el ridículo así que… *Se acerca a Natsumi* Natsumi, me gustas!

**Aki y Fuyuka: *"**Es solo un reto, es solo un reto**"***

**Endo x Natsumi fans y Diki: **Awwww! Que tierno es el capitán ^^

**Natsumi: ***Se ruboriza* Cla…claro. Lo que sea__

**Shirou: **Fría como siempre…

**Miki-san: **El siguiente reto es para Natsumi.

**Natsumi: **¡No pienso hacer eso! ¡Comeré enchiladas!

**Diki-chan: **Como sabíamos que Natsumi diría eso, ya teníamos las enchiladas listas ¡Traigan al chef y las enchiladas!

*De detrás de una cortina, sale Kogure, con un disfraz de chef hasta con sombrero alto y bigote incluido, en la mano trae un plato de enchiladas*

**Kogure: **Mi receta especial "extra picantini"

**Fidio: **No te pases de Italiano porque no te sale…

**Midorikawa: **Su cuchara _madmasuele_

**Fidio: **¬¬

**Natsumi: ***Prueba una cucharada y se quema al instante* Ahhh ¡AGUA! ¡AGUA!

**Tsunami: **Muy bien! ¡Tsunami boost! *Realiza el Tsunami boost!

*****Una ola gigante cae encima de Natsumi, que termina toda mojada…obvio*

**Natsumi: **¡No me refería a eso! :(

**Tsunami: **Gomen…

**Miki-san: **¡Siguiente! Jejeje *Risa maléfica* ¡Saquen a Kidou!

**Gouenji: ***Aguantando la risa* So so…

**Kidou: **¬¬ A veces te odio…

**Diki-chan: **Bien ¿Qué prefieren?

**Sakuma: **Yo bailo, no iría de nuevo a ese lugar lleno de fans *Escalofríos*

**Kidou: **Tengo una reputación que cuidar, pero… *Frustrado* yo también voy a bailar.

**Miki-san: ¡**Si! A estrenar mi cuenta de videos!

**Sakuma y Kidou: **¿¡Que!

**Diki-chan: **Lo siento, ya aceptaron. ¡Alienígena! Digo ¡Hiroto! Los disfraces!

**Hiroto: **Ya voy, ya voy.

*Los disfraces de alienígenas son los más graciosos que se puedan imaginar, el de Sakuma es verde y el de Kidou es azul*

**Diki-chan: **¡Músca DJ!

**Miki-san: ***Enciende la cámara*

**Tobitaka: ***Enciende la radio y bueno ustedes conocen la cancion*

_Baila tu cuerpo alegría Macarena que tu cuerpo va darle alegría y cosas buenas, baila tu cuerpo alegría Macarena ¡EH Macarena! AAhh!_

**Fans de Kidou: **¡Pero si se ve tan Kawaii!

**Fans de Sakuma: **Kyaaaa! *O* Sakuma-kun!

**Kidou: **Esto es tan….

**Sakuma: **Humillante…

**Fudou: **Bwahahaha! Se ven tan estúpidos…

**Diki-chan: **Bien ya basta… ¡Seiya! Apaga la radio…

**Tobitaka: **Claro… *Fuera música*

**Miki-san: **Bien los siguientes son de_** Klytha-chan **_y de _**MaNa**_

_**Klytha-chan**_

_**1. Que Endo se le declare a Aki *O* y que Fuyuppe coma barro con bichos y diga que está exquisito =D (si la odio XD)**_

_**2. Y que también haya una pelea de fangirls de Endo x Aki y Endo x Natsumi *v***_

_**MaNa**_

_**Hola me encantó el fic, es mejor en español XD**_

_**Me maté de la risa y aquí con mi hermano se nos ocurrió un reto:**_

_**1. Reto a Tobitaka a pedirle y tener una cita con Toramaru, y si se rehúsa tendrá que cortarse el pelo igual que Fudou **_

_**Cueck! Que idiota, pero si lo hiciera sería chistoso!**_

_**Bye**_

**Fuyuka: **¿Por qué mucha gente me odia?

**Diki-chan: **Las razones son variadas…Yo también te odio ^^

**Miki-san: **Y lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

**Endo: **¡Pero ya me declaré!

**Diki-chan: **Pues lo harás de nuevo

**Haruna: ¡**Aki llegó tu turno! :D

**Aki: ***Glup* Bi…bien.

**Endo: **Aki, sabes, yo… quiero decir, tu me gustas *Se ruboriza*

**Aki: ***estado de shock*

**Aki x Endo fans: **Kakoiiiii! ^^

**Natsumi x Endo fans: **No es justo! Mamoru-kun se le declaró a Natsumi primero!

**Diki-chan: **Asi es!

**Miki-san: **A ti nadie te ha preguntado!

**Aki x Endo fans: **El capitán se quedará con su mejor amiga porque ella lo apoya siempre! *de atrás de las fans sale el espíritu de la mano demoníaca*

**Natsumi x Endo fans… (y Diki): **No! Se quedará con Natsumi porque ella lo ayudó desinteresadamente ¡Eso es amor! *De atrás de las fans sale el espíritu del puño de la ira*

**Endo: **¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?

**Aki x Endo fans: **A luchar!

**Natsumi x Endo fans: **WAAAA!

*Y se desata la lucha, esta vez de pelotazos, así es, y con los espíritus de acompañantes, todos los chicos salen huyendo del set, y cuando la calma retorna, todos vuelven a hacer el programa en las ruinas del escenario*

**Diki-chan: **¡Fuyuka! Jejeje e.e *risa malvada*

**Fuyuka: **¿Qué…que sucede, Diki-san?

**Diki-chan: ***Se acerca a la chica y la empuja al barro lleno de insectos* Ups! Perdón e.e

**Fuyuka: **Wa!

**Miki-san: **Debes decir que está exquisito, según el reto… Yo no me hago responsable :P

**Fuyuka: **Esta… exquisito *Su cara dice todo lo contrario xD*

**Miki-san: **El siguiente reto me encanto! *O* gracias MaNa.

**Tobitaka: **Si, ¬¬ gracias MaNa *en tono sarcástico*

**Diki-chan: **Yo no presenciaré esto… *Se va*

**Miki-san: **Bien Seiya! Que eliges?

**Tobitaka: **Usshh, bien… Toramaru vámonos!... a una cita.

**Toramaru: **Ehhh…

**Miki-san: ***Amenaza a Toramaru con una mini bazooka* Di que si o disparo!

**Toramaru: **S…si! Tobitaka-san.

*Los dos se van a una cita*

**Aki: **¿No debería seguirlos alguien?

**Miki-san: **No, déjalos tener su privacidad jejeje e.e

**Diki-chan: **Y el último lote es de _**Puchikonoyume **_con un bonus de _**hono-chan**_

_**Puchikonoyume:**_

_**Andale hace uno me gustó la parte de Fidio donde está columpiándose en la silla del director mató esa parte XD yo también doy retos wiiii!**_

_**Reto a que Shirou se vista de chica y le coquetee a Gouenji (es lo que hacen las fangirls no?)**_

_**Reto a que Atsuya se vista de chica y haga poses sexys a los chicos, y que diga que adora usar cosas de niñas**_

_**Reto a Hiroto que se coma los dulces de Midorikawa y diga que de todas formas ama el helado y que saboteara una y que se comerá todo pero no le dará nada a Midorikawa**_

_**Reto a Burn a que use minifalda**_

_**Reto a TODOS es decir a todos vayan a jugarle una jugarreta al Entrenador Kudou, se aceptan pinturas y confores de baño xD**_

_**Reto a Endou confesarle su amor a Aki, pero que Fuyuka se sienta tan celosa que se metera con Ichinose y entre tanto jaleo que salga Rika y le avente un golpe xD (odio a Fuyuka bwhahaha)**_

_**Y eso es todo son ideas bizarras A_A espero ue hagas verdad o reto Bonus Track bwahahaha**_

_**Hono-chan**_

_**Tuve esta idea hace días y me da algo de pena pero igual: **_

_**1. Que tal Toramaru y Gouenji bailando "Loca" (La ropa de cuero es opcional)**_

_**Jajajajajaja no me maten plisss**_

**Diki-chan: ¡**Shirou no! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

**Miki-san: **¡Déjate de melodramas! *Le pega un mazazo en la cabeza y le deja inconsciente*

**Kidou: **¿No crees que te sobrepasaste?

**Miki-san: **No, ahora ¿Dónde está Shirou?

**Kazemaru: **¡Lo encontré! *Kazemaru arrastra a Fubuki*

**Miki-san: **Bwahahaha *Le pone una linda blusa blanca y una minifalda azul y un moño del mismo color*

**Fans pervertidas: **Fotos si! *Se abalanzan sobre el*

**Diki-chan: **Fuera! Aléjense de Shirou! ¡FIRE TORNADO!

**Miki-san: ***Mirada asesina a Shuuya*** **Le tenías que enseñar esa técnica…

**Gouenji: **Aprende rápido… No esta mal.

**Miki-san: ***Arrastra a Fubuki hacia Gouenji* Dile algo lindo!

**Diki-chan: **¿Puedes golpearme de nuevo?

**Miki-san**: Lo que digas *La vuelve a dejar inconciente*

**Shirou: **Ehh… Hola guapo… *Nervioso y ruborizado* 

**Gouenji: ***Tic nervioso en el ojo* ¿Qué se supone que le diga?

**Atsuya: **Bwahahaha mi hermano salió del closet!

**Diki-chan: **Atsuya tu turno! Si venganza!

**Miki-san: **No! A Atsu-kun no le tocan un pelo!

**Diki-chan: **Yo creo que si muajajaja *Golpea a Miki que queda con espirales en los ojos* Ahora Atsuya *Toma al pobre chico y lo viste con el uniforme de las chicas de Raimon*

**Atsuya: **Suéltame bruja!

**Diki-chan: **Haz una pose sexy! *Lo golpea con el mazo*

*Atsuya comienza a hacer poses sexys, algunos se ríen, otros vomitan y otros están en schock jeje*

**Atsuya: **¡Me encanta usar cosas de niñas!

**Shirou: **Mírate hermano jajajaja

**Diki-chan: **Siguiente! Alieni… Hiroto!

**Hiroto: **Bien, Midorikawa, quiero tus dulces.

**Midorikawa: ¡**CLARO QUE NO! Son mis preciosos… *Estilo Gollum xD*

**Hiroto: **o.o Estas loco dame eso! *Le quita los dulces y se los come*

**Midorikawa: **NO! Maldito! Recaerá sobre ti la maldición del Señor de los caramelos!

**Hiroto: **¬¬

**Diki-chan: **Sigue! Ahora tienes que decir…

**Hiroto: ***Suspira* Me encantan los helados, voy a sabotear una heladería y me comeré todos los helados y no le daré ninguno a Midorikawa.

**Midorikawa: **U_U que mal amigo eres…

**Miki-san: ¡**Haruya! Es tu turno

**Burn: ***Lo rodea una aura de depresión* Siempre recibo lo peor…

**Miki-san: ***Lo enlaza y le pone una falda* kawaiii!

**Gazelle: **¡Ahora quien es el que parece niñita eh!

**Burn: **Restriégamelo en la cara mientras puedas porque pronto estarás muerto! *Sale persiguiendo a Suzuno*

**Diki-chan: **Eso fue bastante fácil… ¡Siguiente!

**Endo: **El entrenador Kudou se va a molestar…

**Fudou: **¿Qué importa? Será divertido.

*Todos, absolutamente todos… Nos vamos a la casa del entrenador Kudou, después de algunas horas de trabajo la casa está rodeada de confort y llena de grafitis que dicen por ejemplo "El fútbol es un asco" "Usted es el peor entrenador que conoció la humanidad" etc…*

**Diki-chan: **Hicimos que el entrenador se ganará unos pasajes a Miami, porque no nos queremos quedar sin elenco al cual torturar jeje.

**Ichinose: **Eso estuvo bien planeado.

**Miki-san: **¡Siguiente!

**Endo: **¿Otra vez?

**Miki-san: **¡Si! Aunque no me guste lo tienes que hacer…

**Endo: ***Se acerca a Aki* Bueno, ya te lo dije hoy, pero te lo tendré que volver a decir… Me gustas Aki Kino.

**Aki x Endo fans: **¡Si! La mayoría está con nosotras!

**Fuyuka: **Pero yo no estoy celosa…

**Diki-chan: **¡Que importa! Besa a Ichinose! *Empuja a Fuyuka hacia donde estaba Ichinose y provoca un beso* Esto será genial! MUAJAJAJA

**Rika: **¡Maldita! ¡No te basta con robar a Endo ahora te metes con Mi Querido! *Le avienta un golpe…Bastante fuerte*

**Miki-san: **Huy!Otra vez agradecemos que el señor Kudou no este aquí

**Fuyuka: ***Cae de espaldas con espirales en los ojos*

**Edgar: **Ese no debe ser el trato que se le debe dar a una dama…

**Diki-chan: **Pues si no te gusta… ¡Llévatela!

**Edgar: **¡Bien! *Se lleva a Fuyuka a quien sabe donde*

**Diki-chan: **¡Bien!

**Miki-san: **¡Y el último desafío de hoy!

**Gouenji: **Mi reputación baja cada día más… u.u

**Toramaru: **Al menos bailaré una canción que está de moda *Mira de reojo a Kidou y a Sakuma*

**Endo: **¡Música D…Auch! *Diki le pega con su revista (Que por cierto es un manga)*

**Diki-chan: **¡Eso lo digo yo! Ejem… *Se aclara la garganta* ¡Música DJ!

**Tobitaka: **No puedo creer todo el aporte que doy a esto ¬¬ *Coloca la canción*

*Bien, lo explicaré, en el centro, Shuuya y Toramaru bailan "Loca". Debo admitir que sus dotes para el baile se merecen un gran…. **FAIL.**

Alrededor todos se ríen de la escenita, no falta el que grabó. Y así entre bastante risa se termina el primer chap*

**Diki-chan: **¡Dejen sus verdades o retos en sus rewiews!

**Miki-san: **Ehhh… Se me acabó la imaginación ¡Fuck!

**Diki-chan: **¡No digas groserías baka!

**Miki-san: **¡Que va! Eres demasiado inocente…

**Diki-chan: **¬¬ Bien, nos despedimos hasta la próxima. Sayo! ^^ cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miki-san: **¡Llegó la hora de comenzar! Arigatou por el montón de rewiews… Nos trataremos de ingeniar para colocarlos todos… Por que son bastantes.

**Kazemaru: **¿Por qué les gusta tanto hacernos esto?

**Diki-chan: **¡Qué importa! Llegó mi sección: El Disclaimer ¬¬

**Gouenji: ***Con tono sarcástico*La sección más divertida del mundo

**Diki-chan: **¡Silencio Shuuya! _"Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de propiedad exclusiva de Level-5" _

**Miki-san: **¡Basta de habladurías! Llegó la hora de la acción con el primer lote de retos que es de nuestra apreciada _**Puchikonoyume **_Arigatou ^^:

_**¡MUAHAHAHHA! pero que feliz soy tomaron mis desafios porcierto me quedaron mirando de loca en mi casa...pobres ¡Entrañas mias! muajajaja ahora que otros desafios dire -risa malefica- parte de retos seran de mi buen amigo Don neko-san... ¡BWAHAHAHAHA!**_

Don neko~:

**1- **Reto a Fudou que diga que habla con el perro de su vecino que es un doberman ¡Bwahahaha!)sin que le muerda y de lo contrario si lo muerde -risa maléfica- ¡Sufrirá la consecuencias de comerse sus mocos lo más rápido que pueda bwahahaha!

_**Bueno es todo de Don neko-san~**_

_**Los míos -risa maléfica-**_

_**Esto es para Diki-chan veo que la sufrio mucho u.u con Shirou y bien... y de Atsuya... **_

**1**-Reto a Shirou ¡Que le diga algo ejem...sexy a Diki-chan! ¡Y si no lo hace! A las Le...! ejm... Fangirls por 15 mnts!

**2**- Reto a Miki-chan que grabe una situacion Yaoi ¡Pero del bueno y calidad buena! ¡Cualquier chico de IE! (véase que lo hago por satisfacer)

**3**-Reto a Gazelle-san que cante "Bad Romance" de lady gaga, de lo contrario si no lo hace sufrirá consecuencias de Burn (opción de el)

**4**-Reto a Endo ¡Que le diga cosas horribles a Fuyuka! ¡Si la odio con mis pawaaas!

**5**-Reto a Kido...que no sea tan sobreproctetor con Haruna ¡Por dios hombre! Tu hermana necesita que alguien la quiera tiene muchos chicos ¬¬ de lo contrario si no lo hace vendrá Ziamara y te arrastrara...

**6**-Verdad Atsuya ¿Quien te gusta? y sobre todo ¿Como te sentiste de no haber salido en la serie y que te daran por muerto?

**7**-Reto a Fudou vestirse de niña y que cante por la calle "I want the power" y si no lo hace le cortare ese mechón de cabello y lo dejare pelado ¬¬

**8**-una pregunta para Urubida-san ¿Como te sentiste estar en un equipo solo de chicos? ¿A ti te gusta Hiroto?

_**bueno...es todo por el momento... ¡La próxima vez escribiré más! Me encanta su historia ^^ para Diki y Miki: Espero que les haya gustado mis desafíos para ustedes ^^ ¡Me caen muy bien!**_

**Miki-san: **¡Don demonio! … Me caes tan bien.

**Fudou: **Gracias supongo ¬¬

**Miki-san: **Tendrás que hablar con el doberman del vecino

**Vecino: ***El vecino es muy… asqueroso, en la camisa tiene restos de pollo frito mayonesa, por decir lo más bonito…* ¡Aquí está pikachu!

**Toramaru: **¡Si! Sabía que Pikachu exitía! n.n

**Fudou: **Idiota, el doberman se llama pikachu ¬¬

**Diki-chan: ¡**Háblale!

**Fudou: **Josh… Que tal pulguiento, no me mires con esa cara si no quieres un pelotazo en las…

**Diki-chan: **¡Suficiente! Esto es un show familiar.

**Endo: **¿Esto lo en leyendo señoras? *O*

**Diki-chan: **No me refería a eso ¬¬

**Miki-san: **¡Mira querida aprendiz! Te han dado en el gusto…

**Diki-chan: **¡No molestes! ¡Haces turbulencias en mi viaje hacia las nubes!

**Fubuki: **¿A que se refiere con algo sexy?

**Miki-san: **¡No te hagas el inocente! Que de eso tienes solo la cara… Dile que está candente e.e

**Fubuki: **¿Qué? O.o

**Miki-san: **¡No lo hagas más difícil y hazlo ya! ¬¬

**Fubuki: **Okay, no te pongas agresiva… *Se dirige a Diki, que poco más y está babeando la pobre*… Diki, estás que ardes…

**Diki-chan: **Kyaaaa! *Se desmaya*

**Miki-san: **No era lo que te dije pero igual cuenta ¡Siguiente!... Y llamen una ambulancia.

**Kidou: **La ambulancia está afuera, digamos que lo veíamos venir.

**Miki-san: **¡Bien! ¡Quiero que todos los chicos lindos hagan una fila!

*Bien, todos se pusieron en la fila…Es que estos pobres chicos tienen la autoestima TAN BAJA ¬¬…*

**Miki-san: **¡Me siento como una hiena en una carnicería! Tanta carne donde escoger….

**Diki-chan: **¡No te subas de tono eh! :S ¬¬

**Miki-san: **Bien, bien… Bueno, amo al pueblo y le daré en el gusto a varias –yo creo- ¡Elijo a Kazemaru y a Endo!

**Aki: ***ALGO enojada*¿¡Que! O.o

**Miki-san: **¡Lo que escuchaste sorda! *Masajeando sus sienes* Me estresas… Bien, desde ahora yo soy la directora de esto ^^

**Diki-chan: **:P Esto no me gusta… Pero me quedaré porque o si no me bajan la paga.

**Kogure: **¿Por qué todos aquí dicen que les pagan? ¿Es que yo soy el único que no recibe nada?

**Todos: ***Se ponen a silbar y a mirar para otra parte*

**Kogure: **Gracias ¬¬

*El escenario se transforma en un mini-cine y la mini-película está a punto de empezar… ¡En esta escena están incluidos dos retos! De _**Pau-Chan Espitia **_y de _**yaoi-go-up**_ ^^*

_**La luna llena acompaña a dos enamorados, pero este es un amor que traspasa las barreras ¡Es un amor prohibido! **_

**Diki-chan: ***Se venda los ojos* No puedo seguir viendo esto…

**Miki-san: **Shhhh! Viene la mejor parte!

_**Endo:**__¡Kazemaru! ¡Por favor no te vayas!_

_**Kazemaru: **__*Al borde de las lágrimas* ____Lo siento Endo, pero lo de nosotros no sería aceptado nunca…_

_**Endo: **__¡Y que importa eso! Lo único que importa aquí es que… yo te amo_

***Explico rápido, en el mini-cine, Aki, Fuyuka, Natsumi y Diki sufren un paro cardiaco, algunos chicos se ríen y molestan a los pobres protagonistas, y la expresión de Miki se resume en un *O* … :3 … /***

_**Endo: ***__Agarra a Kazemaru de los hombros y le da de esos besos de final de teleserie brasileña xD*_

_**Kazemaru: **__*Corresponde al beso totalmente ruborizado* _

**Miki-san: ***Con los ojos brillantes* Kakooiiii!

**Diki-chan: **Josh! ¿Acabó ya? Vez que perdimos a las tres chicas ¬¬

**Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka: ***Reacción: Nula, en resumen, muertas en vida*

**Miki-san: **Fuimos al médico con Kazemaru, para ver si era posible que quedara "Embarazado"

**Diki-chan: ***Con llamas en los ojos* ¿¡QUE HICISTE QUÉ!

**Miki-san: **Yo solo hago lo que me pide el público.

**Kazemaru: **Para mi suerte, el médico no pudo *Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja*

**Miki-san: **¬¬ Medico decrépito…

**Diki-chan: **Cheez… El siguiente reto es para Gazelle…

**Gazelle: **No me arriesgaré a que el maniático de Burn me diga que hacer… Voy a cantar T-T

**Burn: **¡Que aburrida eres princesita del hielo! :P

**Gazelle: **¡Cállate, florcita de Mario BROS!

**Diki-chan: **¡DJ! Música…

**Tobitaka: ***Suspiro* Yo nunca me ofrecí para esto…

**Diki-chan: **Fue idea de Miki-sempai, gomen… ¡Pero pon la música!

**Tobitaka: **Bien… *Play!*

_**Rama ramama rama ramama… Gaga uh la lá… y ustedes se saben el resto, si la canto entera me demandan xD**_

**Midorikawa: **¡Párenlo ya! Sufriré secuelas permanentes… *Tapándose los oídos*

**Director: **¡Paren! Esta rompiendo los vidrios del set!

**Miki-san: **¿¡Quien es usted viejo panzón! ¡Fuera!

**Diki-chan: **¬¬ Contrólese sempai… Por cierto llegó mi otra super-sección

**Hiroto: **¿Cuál es? En realidad te tengo miedo…

**Diki-chan: **Tranquilo Ali… Hiroto y mi sección es *redoble de tambores*

_**¡La tortura de Fuyuka!**_

**Fuyuppe: **¿¡Que!

**Diki-chan: **Lo siento querida, pero muchos te odian…

**Miki-san: **¡He aquí los retos! Gracias a todos ^^

_**Puchikonoyume: **__Reto a Endo ¡Que le diga cosas horribles a Fuyuka! ¡Si la odio con mis pawaaas!_

_**xxayamexx: **__Reto a fuyuka q se coma un plato de gusanos ( la odio )_

_**: **_ _Fuyuka debe estar en una caja con ratones y serpientes o decir soy una tonta y debe comerse un insecto (me cae muy mal )_

_**inazumaXBL: **__Y por odio a fuyuka que se vista de cerdo y que se revuelque en lodo MUAJAJAJA (creo que me pase con lo ultimo)_

_**Klytha-chan **__Reto a Edgar a que se rapte para siempre a fuyuka y que de almuerzo le dé puros gusanos y bichos xP no puede decir no ¬¬)___

_Reto a Fuyuka que se corte el pelo hasta quedar calva xP_

_**Pau-Chan Espitia: **__Que Aki y Fuburra las tiren con paracaídas dañados desde la torre de Tokio y que queden heridas pero no muertas!_

**Diki-chan: **Jejeje e.e disfrutaré tanto esto *restregándose las manos*

**Miki-san: **Bien Endo, imagina que Fuyuka raptó tu balón de soccer y lo pinchó, y además insultó al Futbol

**Endo: ***De sus ojos se encienden unas pequeñas llamas* Fuyuppe! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto maldita pe**?

**Diki-chan: ***Le pega con su manga a Endo* ¡Solo puedes decir una grosería así que guárdala!

**Fuyuka: ***Sollozando* Mamoru-kun… TT-TT

**Endo: **¡Basta! No tienes derecho de decirme así, suelta… ¡Motelista! (**N/A: **acabo de inventar esa palabra jeje)

**Diki-chan: **Suficiente! Ahora Traigan a nuestro chef profesional! El señor Kogure Mostachini! *clap clap clap*

***Kogure entra con un "delicioso" plato de gusanos y con el look que ustedes ya conocen* **

**Kogure: **Su orden…

**Fidio: **Madam…

**Diki-chan: ***Aguantándose la risa* A comer Fuyuka e.e

**Fuyuka: ***Comienza a comer los ricos gusanos* Puaj *Termina con un terrible dolor de estómago*

**Miki-san: ¿**Del siguiente reto que eliges?

**Fuyuka: ***Suspiro* Soy una tonta… denme el insecto…

**Gouenji: ***Le da el bicharraco más asqueroso que encontró* Aquí tienes.

**Fuyuka: ***Se come el bicho entre arcadas* Me siento mal…

**Diki-chan: **¿Qué importa? ¡Siguiente!

**Fubuki: ***Trae el disfraz de cerdo* Aquí está, recién sacado de la tintorería

**Diki-chan: **Ohhh, si eres tan lindo… *Le da el disfraz a Fuyuka* ¡A actuar! 

**Fuyuka: ***Se pone el disfraz* No quiero lanzarme al lodo!

**Kazemaru: ***La empuja* Ohh, gomen ^^

**Fuyuka: **Ahh! *Cae de bruces al lodo*

**Edgar: **Bien. Se supone que me la debo llevar?

**Miki-san: **Nada haría más feliz a mi aprendiz *Uh me salió verso xD*

***Edgar se lleva a Fuyuka y le da un precioso festín de gusanos y bichos varios, luego de un rato, comprensiblemente se aburre de ella y la trae al estudio***

**Fuyuka: ¡**Ay! Mi estómago… *La pobrecita tiene la cara verde*

**Diki-chan: **Es hora de presentar a nuestro peluquero profesional ¡Akio Fudou!

**Fudou: ***Fastidiado*¿A quien le haremos el bendito corte?

**Endo: ***Sienta a Fuyuka en una silla y la amarra* ¿Estas lista "preciosa"?

**Fudou: **Bien, tengo estrictas instrucciones así que tendré que usar esto *Saca una rasuradora*

**Kidou: **¿Desde cuando tú sigues las reglas?

**Fudou: **Este no es asunto tuyo Bob Marley…

**Kidou: **¿¡Que!

***Fudou comienza a cortar, el pelo morado cae al suelo y Fuyuka ahora luce un espectacular corte estilo Akio Fudou, pero más corto xD***

**Miki-san: **Bien, este me gusta! Aki, tu también estás incluida… e.e

**Natsumi: **¡Todos a la torre de Tokio!

**Haruna: **Y tu feliz porque te quedarás sin competencia…

**Diki-chan: **¡Reporteando desde la torre Tokio! El lanzamiento de Aki y Fuburra!

***Miki empuja a Aki (porque la odia) y Diki empuja a Fuyuka (Porque, bueno ustedes se dieron cuenta xD)***

**Todos: ***Cierran los ojos en expresión de dolor* Auch! Ouh! Eso debio doler!

**Natsumi: **Jejeje… *Aura maléfica*

**Diki-chan: **¡Y así termina mi sección! *Redoble de tambores*

_**¡La tortura de Fuyuka!**_

**Diki-chan: **Siguiente! Ah, ese va a ser imposible, Kidou siempre será un hermano ultraprotector, nuestro pésame a los futuros novios de Haruna u.u

**Miki-san: **¡Bien Atsu-kun! ¿QUIÉN TE GUSTA?

**Atsuya: **Eso es una cursilería, a mi no me gusta ninguna de aquí… *Saca la lengua*

**Miki-san: ** Bien, y como te sentiste porque en la serie te "mataron"?

**Atsuya: **De esos ya me vengué jeje…

***Se muestran las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la corporación de Level-5***

**Diki-chan: **O.o Siguiente!

**Fudou: ***Aparece calvo en el set* Prefería mil veces esto…

**Sakuma: **Bwahahaha!

**Fudou: ***Mirada asesina*

**Miki-san: **Ulvida! ¿Te gusta Hiroto?

**Ulvida: **¿Te andas in rodeo eh?

**Diki-chan: **Responde!

**Ulvida: **…No

**Diki-chan: ** _¬¬ *_Dirigiéndose a la audiencia* ¿Le creen?

**Audiencia: **Noooo!

**Miki-san: **Los siguientes retos son de _**Kozuue**_ ^^ arigatou

_Wajajaja xD ! me causaron mucha risa. :D___

_me morí de la risa con lo del extra picantini y las escenitas de despues :3___

_no soy muy creativa, pero me pregunto... que pasaría si Seiya se deshiciera de su peinado ? o Kido ? o que Endo, Shiro, Goenji, Toramaru y Kido bailaran Maji Bomber (el quinto ending), o que alguna pareja [hetero] recree una escena romántica de alguna película ? o que Osamu y Hitomiko bailen Tango (con trajes y rosa en la boca incluidos)? no soy buena en las ideas, pero quiero aportar algo e.e_

**Diki-chan: **¡Tobitaka! ¿Cara o sello? o cruz o como se diga…

**Tobitaka: **Eh… ¿Cruz? *Dudoso*

**Toramaru: **¡Allá va la moneda! *Lanza la moneda y el resultado es…* ¡Cara! Lo siento Kidou…

**Kidou: **¿No es suficiente con un rapado por capítulo? *Mirando a Fuyuka*

**Fudou: **No te raparé, solo cortaré este moñito *Corta la cola de caballo llena de rastas de Kidou*

**Kidou: **No se en que momento acepté esto TT-TT

**Miki-san: **¡Deja de llorar porque es hora de bailar!

**Endo, Fubuki, Goenji, Toramaru y Kido: **¡Yo no bailaré!

**Diki-chan: **¡Traigan a las leonas, digo Fans!

***Cientos de fans se abalanzan sobre los chicos, hasta que ceden e.e, Aunque luego sacar a la fans es un dilema de vida o muerte * **

**Tobitaka: **Odio mi vida… *Play*

***Suena Maji Bomber! Supongo que lo conocen Ne? Entones cántelo y bailen! Yo no puedo porque estoy escribiendo… Y porque soy un fiasco***

**Todos (los que no bailan Ok?): **?

**Kazemaru: **¿Están bailando?

**Tsunami: **¿O no alcanzaron a ir al baño?

**Tachimukai: **Yo voto por la segunda…

**Diki-chan: ***Tic nervioso* ¡Suficiente! Próximo reto lo elijo yo!

**Miki-san: **Pffff, No será mejor que el mío.

**Diki-chan: **¡Elijo a Touko y a Tsunami! *con estrellitas en los ojos* Recrearán la escena de la muerte en el "Titanic"

**Touko: ***Sonrojada* Yo, nunca he visto esa película

**Tsunami: **¡Yo no quiero morir! *Puchero estilo anime*

**Diki-chan: **¡No importa! ¡Todos al mini-cine!

_**Tana nana nana nana ¡Batma…! Ah no esperen, esa es la del Batimovil, bien, luego me creo una canción…**_

_**El pobre Tsunami se agarra con todas las fuerzas que le quedan, a una rota tabla de surf, donde está su amada… El agua puede congelar su cuerpo pero no su alma **_**(N/A: **Dah! Que cursi me salió eso)

_**Tsunami: **__Toko… Prométeme que… no me olvidarás nunca *Al borde de las lágrimas*_

_**Toko:**__ Te lo prometo, pero por favor, no me dejes! Yo te amo!_

_**Tsunami: **__Lo siento, Touko-chan, ya no puedo más, pero… Te prometo que jamás te olvidaré… *Cae al agua congelada…*_

_**Touko: **__No! Por favor no! *Comienza a llorar*_

***Les diré la verdad, el "Océano congelado" es una piscina inflable para niños menores de seis años, en la que con suerte cabe Tsunami… Lo siento, no nos alcanza el presupuesto para más u.u***

**Miki-san: ***Despertando* ¿Qué? ¿Ya acabo? Que bien… ¡Siguiente!

**Endo: **¿Desarm está aquí?

**Diki-chan: **Trajimos exclusivamente a Osamu y a Hitomiko para este reto…

**Hitomiko: ***Sale de los vestuarios dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta* ¡Esto es vergonzoso!

**Hiroto: **Te ves bien hermana…

**Osamu: **Es la primera y la última vez que usaré traje…

**Diki-chan: **Seiya! Música!

**Tobitaka: ***Play* Si me necesitan estaré buscando mi peineta…

***Comienza el baile! Y no se me ocurre nada gracioso, así que soborné a algunos chicos para que aceitaran la pista jeje e.e***

**Hitomiko: **Ahh! *Se cae y arrastra a Osamu con ella, la escena más trillada del mundo…*

**Miki-san: **Hubiera sido mejor bailar "THRILLER"

**Diki-chan: **Algún día, cuando tengamos más tiempo… Ahora! La sección de las fans maniáticas, presentado por una fan maniaca…

**Fan (no se me ocurrió un nombre xD): **KYAAAA! Llegó la hora de los besos! ^^ Muak!

**Diki-chan: **Endo y Aki! Un paso al frente!

**Endo: ***Da un paso al frente con esa cara que dice "¿Qué pasa aquí, donde está mi balón?

**Miki-san: **De parte de los retos de: _**paochiuc137, xxayamexx, , Klytha-chan, Silver Evans y Anónimo ZX **_Arigatou ^^

**Fan Loca: **KAKOII! Endo Debes declararte a Aki, pedirle que sea tu novia y darle ¡4 Kises! UUUhh! *Se sonroja estilo anime*

**Endo: **¿Cuatro que? *Todavía con su carita de tontito*

**Mark: **4 besos…

**Fans de EndoxAki: ***Se vuelven locas… Desquiciadas* Kawaiiii!

**Diki-chan: **¡Bien! Hazlo Mamoru!

**Endo: **Bien… Pero yo no soy bueno para estas cosas y…

**Gouenji, Kidou y Diki: **¡SOLO HAZLO!

**Endo: **Josh… *Se pone frente a Aki* Ejem… Aki, me gust… me gusta…Me gustas mucho, y te que…quería preguntar si querías ser mi… Ejem… novia.

**Aki: ***A morir de roja la pobre* ¡Claro que si tonto! ¡Te demoraste un montón! *Se abalanza y lo besa*

**Diki-chan: **¡Uno!

**Endo: ***Se separa de Aki, pero al segundo, le da otro beso*

**Fan Loca: **KYAAAAAAA! Viva el Endaki!

**Miki-san: ** Vaya imaginación….

**Aki: ***Otro beso! Esperen, ya se están volviendo unos expertos*

**Fans del "Endaki" xD: **SUGOOOOOIII! Que hermoso!

**Diki-chan: **Ehhh, saquen a los niños menores de la pantalla…

**Endo: ***Abraza a Aki y aquí está el beso de 30 segundos…*

**Miki-san: **Listo, cuatro, basta :P

**Fuyuka y Natsumi: ***Les sale humo de la cabeza, súper tic nervioso y apunto de colapsar*

**Kidou: **Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

**Diki-chan: **No quiero peleas en el set! Así que bajen todas ustedes fans esas armas troyanas! El conserje me expresó claramente que no quiere limpiar más sangre!

**Miki-san: **Los siguientes retos son de _**paochiuc137:**_

_** a que haruna haga un streptess delante de todos los chicos de inazuma japon (con kido delante cogiendo una ametralladora XD)**__****_

2._**Ademas reto a midorikawa a k bese a hiroto recubierto de caramelo X3**_

**Haruna: **¡Yo no quiero hacer eso!

**Kidou: **¡Y yo no quiero que ella haga eso!

**Diki-chan: **Un reto es un reto! Así que gracias a un esfuerzo de la producción y de nuestro jefe panzón…

**Jefe: ***Signo de aprobación, pulgar en alto* YAY!

**Miki-san: ** Bien el caso es que el Show va a empezar! *Llama a Kidou y le da una metralleta* Por si acaso… *Se aleja silbando*

**Kidou: ***Aura maligna* e.e jejeje

**Sakuma: **¡Con ustedes presentamos a la encantadora y precio…

**Kidou: * **Lo apunta con la metralleta* ¡No te pases hombre!

**Sakuma:**Solo le dije encantadora! Josh…

**Haruna: ***Sale al escenario muy sonrojada, con un vestido de conejita tipo Haruhi* U.U Bien… aquí vamos.

***Bien, el pobre Kidou se trataba de controlar, en el fondo no quería matar a nadie… Muy en el fondo.**

**Haruna hacía un baile que dejaba con un derrame nasal a más de un chico, ustedes decidan cual… Después de tortuosos diez minutos, a los chicos se les ocurrió la BRILLANTE idea de aplaudir el acto… Kidou los salió persiguiendo, y hasta ahora, o tenemos información sobre algunos… ¡Llamen a Fono Ayuda!* **

**Diki-chan: ** Bueno siguiente! Alienígena!

**Hiroto: **¿Qué quieres Diki?

**Diki-chan: **Jeje *Le tira un balde lleno de caramelo a Hiroto* También sirve de gel! Quiero ver tu peinado de súper sayayin!

**Hiroto: **

**Midorikawa: ***Se arrastra por el suelo, olfateando el olor del caramelo como un perro* CARAMELO!

**Miki-san: **YAY! Beso ya por favor! Tuve una sobredosis de heterosexualidad T-T *Miki empuja a Midorikawa y ¡Pum! Beso!*

**Midorikawa: ***Se sonroja y se va*

**Diki-chan: **Estos retos son de _**xxayamexx ^^**_

_**Me gustaría poner algunos retos: **_

_**Reto a Ichinose a que se declare a Rika**_

_**Reto q Tsunami y Tobitaka bailen en calzoncillos el Waka Waka**_

**Touko: **¿Y Rika?

**Diki-chan: **Se desmayó, pero Ichinose fue a verla al hospital… Y enviamos a nuestro reportero especial! ¿Toramaru estas ahí?

**Toramaru: **¡Si! Llegué al hospital y les pasó las imágenes ahora ¡Corre video!

**Ichinose: **Rika… *Le toma las manos y s acerca a ella* Eres fastidiosa y algo arrogante, puedes ser cargante a veces, pero… Me gustas tal como eres…

**Rika: ***Abre los ojos y le da uno de esos abrazos asfixiantes a su Querido* Tu también me gustas! *Beso!*

**Audiencia: **Awwwww! nwn

**Miki-san: **Yo me largo de aquí…

**Diki-chan: ***La agarra del brazo y le pega con su manga* Te quedas!

**Tsunami: **¡Ya bailamos el Waka Waka!

**Diki-chan: **No importa! Vayan a alistarse!

***Al cabo de unos minutos, todo está listo, comienza a sonar la música y el telón se abre y… y…***

**Todos: **Wuajajajajajajajajaja!

**Tsunami y Tobitaka: ***Sonrojados al extremo*

**Fubuki y Atsuya: **Ajajajajajaja Paren, sufrimos un ataque cardiaco!

**Diki-chan: **Jijijijijiji no puedo res…respirar!

**Kogure: **Ushishishishi Falta lo mejor!

**Todos: ***Se quedan mirando a Kogure*

**Haruna: **¡Kogure! ¿Qué hiciste?

***En eso, Tsunami y Tobitaka se dan vuelta en uno de los pasos, y en los calzoncillos, dibujada con plumón, hay dos caritas sonrientes***

**Todos: **Bwahahahahahahaa!

**Miki-san: **Ajajajaja basta! Siguientes retos son de _**hono-chan! **_

_**wiiii arigatouu**__****_

_**ahora puden vestir a zuzuno de zorro artico moe y meterlo en un cuarto con fangilrs de haruya x zuzuno**__****_

_**me senti algo mal por ponerlos a bailar loca**__****_

_**reto a hiroto a comerse un helado gigante frente a midorikawa y actuar como kiko "y no te doy"**_

**Miki-san: **¡Fusuke! Ven…

**Gazelle: **Seguro harán algo maligno, no voy…

**Diki-chan: **¡Florcita…Digo Burn! ¡Atrápalo!

**Burn: ***Se abalanza sobre Gazelle y le coloca un disfraz de Zorrito* JEJEJE

**Gazelle: **¡Quítate lunático!

**Miki-san: **OwO / Kakoii! A la sala de las tigresas e.e jejeje *Empuja a Fusuke a la sala de las fangirls*

**Fans: **w **¡**SUSUNO-KUN! Kawaiiiiii! *Se abalanzan sobre el pobre Gazelle*

**Gazelle: **¡Auxilio! *Pucherito anime*

**Diki-chan: **¿Dónde está mi sayayin favorito?

**Hiroto: ** Te acusaré de bulling con el jefe…

**Diki-chan: **Dejad de reclamar y tomad un rico helado de fresa! *le da un enorme helado*

**Hiroto: **¡No me podré comer esto solo!

**Midorikawa: **¡Para eso estoy yo! *Se abalanza sobre el helado pero Miki lo detiene*

**Miki-san: ***Le coloca a Hiroto el gorro de Kiko y le pone algodón en las mejillas* Actúa hombre!

**Hiroto: **¡Y no te doy! *Le saca la lengua a Midorikawa*

**Midorikawa: **TT-TT buaaaaaaaaa! Quiero mi osito de felpa!

**Diki-chan:**Ok… Siguiente! Este pack es de __

_**ho0ola! empezemos con los retos muaaajajajaja, 1- goenji y fubuki deben estar encerrados por 1 hora con las fansgirl o ponerse bikinis y modelar sensualmente a los chicos.**_

_**y la ultima fudou debe ponerse una minifalda. chau eso es todo. pd: saludos a inazuma eleven.**_

**Diki-chan: **TT-TT Mi mejor amigo y Fubuki van a morir…

**Miki-san: **Pobrecita… Lo bueno es que a mi no me afecta jeje

**Gouenji: **Yo elijo definitivamente… a las fans.

**Fubuki: **Ehhh, supongo que yo también

**Diki-chan: **No! Shuuya-kun! Fubuki-san! TT_TT

**Miki-san: **Ya basta tonta… *Arrastra a los dos chicos al cuarto de fans* Listo 1 hora!

**Fansgirls: **OwO Shirou-chan! Shuuya-sempai! KYAAAA!

**Fubuki y Gouenji: **Nooo! Auch! Basta!

**Diki-chan: **Buaaaa! U.u

**Sakuma: **¿Dónde está Fudou?

**Genda: **Yo no lo he visto desde el show de Haruna…

**Todos: ***Miran instintivamente a Kidou*

**Kidou: ***Se va silbando del lugar*

**Diki-chan: **Genial, perdimos a alguien más…

**Miki-san: **Ahora lo retos de_**InazumaXBL **_ Gracias!

_**no se si estos retos sean buenos pero porque no un esfuerzo quien se niegue a estos desafíos tendrá que usar un pañal todo el fic**__**  
**_

_**que un chico baile en ropa interior frente a las chicas**__****_

_**que kazemaru y midorikawa se vistan de chica y coqueten a 2 chicos del equipo**___

**Diki-chan: **Creo que han sido suficientes bailes así, nos van a clausurar…

**Miki-san: **¡Aguafiestas! Bien… pasemos al otro que me gusta más de todos modos xD

**Kazemaru: **¡Corre! *sale corriendo del set*

**Midorikawa: **Espérame!

**Diki-chan: **Si no vuelven aquí en seguida tendrán que usar pañales todo el fic!

***Los dos vuelven a punto de llorar…***

**Miki-san: **JEJEJE *Le coloca a Kazemaru una falda globo de color amarillo y una blusa blanca con tirantes, y obvio, le suelta el pelo* Ve donde… Endo.

**Diki-chan:** ¡Ahora Endo tiene novia! Aunque no sea la que yo queria…

**Miki-san: **¡No importa! *Le apunta a Kazemaru con su metralleta* Ve!

**Kazemaru: **deja de apuntar si ya voy…

***Bueno, Aki es bastante celosa ahora, así que cuando Kazemaru llegó, el pobre recibió una paliza TTOTT***

**Miki-san: **Ahora Midori-chan!

**Midorikawa: **No! *Miki lo atrapa y le pone el uniforme de las chicas de Raimon (el verde porque combina xD)*

**Miki-san: **¡Hiroto! ¡Hiroto!... ¿Y Hiroto?

**Diki-chan: **Ejem… descubrimos hace poco por nuestro reportero oficial, el señor Toramaru, que Hiroto era… Intolerante a la lactosa, y se tragó el helado del reto anterior…

**Miki-san: ***FACE palm* Josh! Bien, estos retos son de _**Pau-chan Espitia ^^**_

_**Como fan obvia del yaoi:**__****_

_**1)que fudou se le declare a kidou y se lo lleve a un cuarto por mas de la mitad del programa**__****_

_**2)que hiroto se desvista hasta quedar en ropa interior al igual que midorikawa y los metan en un cuarto lleno de fangirls HiroXMido**__****_

_**3)ammmm que goenji vista a shiro como una colegiala y que el le haga un baile...**__****_

_**=D me gusto mucho el cap!**_

**Miki-san: **Ejem… perdimos a Fudou en el stripteas de Haruna… Buuu! Y además el tonto de Hiroto era intolerante a la lactosa… y Fubuki y Gouenji están en la sala de fangirls, tendremos que dejar estos retos para el próximo chap…

**Diki-chan: **Bien, estos retos son de _**SC Y ES ^^**_ ARIGATOU!

_**SC: Ohayo Miki-chan!**__****_

_**ES: Ohayo Diki-san!**__****_

_**SC: nos gusto mucho su truth or dare!**__****_

_**ES: si! y keremos apoyarlas tambien! como lo hacemos con Miyako y Chocoluvr!**__****_

_**SC: y no te preokupes! yo tambien tengo un gemelo malvado!**__****_

_**ES: -lo golpea- SILENCIO!...mmh, mhh!...ahora...NUESTROS RETOS!**__****_

_**retos SC**__****_

_**-reto a Fuyuka a vengarse de quien quiera...excepto Endou y Natsumi!**__****_

_**-reto a Kido quedarse en un cuarto lleno de...gatos...(descubri que ese es su mayor miedo XD)**__****_

_**retos ES**__****_

_**- reto a Toko a declararse a alguien que le guste aparte de Tsunami...si es ke le gusta...**__****_

_**-reto a Tsunami a ver un video...(que tenga mucha maldad) sobre la contaminacion del oceano!**__****_

_**-reto a todas las chicas del cast a hacer lo que Fudo diga...PD:fue idea de Genda -risa malevola-**__****_

_**SC: eso es todo! y keremos aparecer en un cap!**__****_

_**ES: SI!, PD: a SC le gusta Natsumi XD**__****_

_**SC: -rojisimo- PERO QUE-**__****_

_**ES: nos vemos!**_

**Diki-chan: **Bien! Esperen… Mal!

**Fuyuka: **Diki… ¿Sabes? Ya se de quién me quiero vengar *Risa maléfica*

**Diki-chan: **¿Y que me harás eh?

**Fuyuka: **Jejeje *Toma unas tijeras y le corta un mechón de pelo a Diki*

**Diki-chan: **Maldita! *Le pega con su manga*

**Miki-san: **Basta! Siguiente! Chico de googles!

**Kidou: **¿Qué?

**Miki-san: ***Empuja a Kidou a una sala llena de gatos* Ups!

**Kidou: **Wa! Felinos! Quítenlos me arañan! Fuera pulgosos! Wa!

**Diki-chan: **Ahora Touko ¿Quién más te gusta?

**Touko: **Pues… Ejem, Endo me gusta un poquito…

**Aki: **Ni te atrevas! *Con una Katana en la mano*

**Endo: ***Gotita estilo anime* Eh, Aki, ¿No crees que te está dando el síndrome Kidou?

**Miki-san: **Bien! Tsunami y yo vamos a ir al mini-cine a ver el video

***Tananana nananana tananana nananan…. Ponganle ritmo ustedes xD***

_El mar es un basurero para el hombre, las plantas nucleares y las grandes industrias tiran sus desechos allí, arriesgando el hermoso ecosistema del mar… y a Bob esponja._

_Y lo peor de todo es que TU NO PUEDES HACER NADA!_

**Tsunami: **No! Malditos industriales los asesinaré con mi tabla de surf! *Sale corriendo*

**Diki-chan: **u.u lo de Fudou será para la próxima, pero no se preocupen, he conseguido un buen regalo para _**SC**_

**Natsumi: **Espero que te cuides! Ojalá nos veamos alguna vez SC! *Le lanza un beso*

**Miki-san: **Los siguientes retos son de _**Shouko-Marigold ^^**_

_**ME ENCANTA ME ENCANTA ME ENCANTA!**__****_

_**Mi parte favorita fue cuando Rika defendió a su querido... Y GOLPEÓ A FUYUKA! Fue excelente.**__****_

_**Y el de Haruna "Así nunca tendré novio". Todos son muy buenos, y la forma de realizarlos también.**__****_

_**Si no te molesta...**__****_

_**Reto a Ichinose a vestirse de bombero y bailarle a Rika.**__****_

_**Reto a Kido y a Tobitaka a cantar y bailar "Stand by me"**__****_

_**Reto a Hiroto a pedirle a Midorikawa que se case con él y que sea la MADRE de sus hijos y blah blah.**__****_

_**Sigue así, me encanta el fic. Saludototes**_

**Diki-chan: **Sugoiii! Ichinose ya tiene puesto el traje de bombero y nuestro reportero Toramaru está en el hospital para informar!

**Toramaru: **YAY! Si! Porque la música comienza a sonar y Rika está más que feliz viendo a su bombero bailar!

***Un super baile sensual, de parte de Ichinose a su damita Rika, hasta con caño incluido xD***

**Miki-san: **Dj! Es tu turno de bailar, junto el pobre Kidou que está todo arañado.

**Kidou: ***Entra al set con la ropa hecha trizas y refunfuñado* Odio esto…

**Diki-chan: **Música DJ VENADO… ejem digo seiya!

_*****__**WHEN THE NIGHT HAS COME  
AND THE LAND IS DARK  
AND THE MOON IS THE ONLY LIGHT WE SEE  
NO I WON´T BE AFRAID  
NO I WON´T BE AFRAID…* **_

**Haruna: **AY! Mis oídos!

**Midorikawa: **¿¡QUE! *Le grita a Haruna en la oreja*

**Haruna: **Si te dejaron sordo con la otra canción… ¡Yo no tengo la culpa así que no me grites!

**Miki-san: **Aprovechando que estás aquí, ¿Por qué no vas a nuestra enfermería improvisada y haces el siguiente reto?

**Midorikawa: **¿¡QUE! *Vuelve a gritar*

**Miki-san: ***Enfurecida, le hace una seña con la mano para que lo siga*

**Hiroto: **¿Qué quieren ahora?

**Miki-san: **Midori-kun y tu tienen que realizar el próximo reto *Le dice en el oído a Hiroto lo que tiene que decir*

**Hiroto: **¿¡QUE!

**Miki-san: ***FACE palm* ¡Ya es suficiente con un sordo! Hazlo! *Lo apunta con su metralleta*

**Hiroto: **Chezz… *Se pone frente a Midorikawa* Eh, midorikawa, quiero que te…ca…cases conmigo y que… que seas la… ma…madre de mis…hijos

**Lo que entendió Midoriawa (debido a su sordera temporal): **Eh…mi canoa quiere casas y comino con la nana de mis hijos

**Midorikawa: **¿Tienes hijos Hiroto?

**Hiroto: ** No Midorikawa, aún soy muy joven…

**Diki-chan: **Good, los siguientes retos son de _**Silver Evans**_ Gracias!

_**Ok, lei tu fic y me encantó. (me quedé casi sin aire de la risa y aun por encima me caí de la silla de tanta risa ¬¬ xD) yo también quiero participar!^^ bien, esto es lo que quiero que pase:**__****_

_**1) Que Tobitaka le pida salir a Haruna y que Kidou se lo prohiba y que salga Tobitaka salga llorando.**__****_

_**2) Que Fidio se le declare a Natsumi xD.**__****_

_**3) Que Kazemaru baile con Gouenji, Toramaru, Hiroto y Kogure el Chiki-Chiki y que dejen traumatizados a los chicos.**_

**Kidou: **¡Si! Gané en la competencia de caza jeje…

**Tobitaka: **__Si hoy muero… Les quiero decir algo *Se dirige a Miki y Diki* Las odio…

**Miki-san: **O.O Mira como me derrito! *Sarcástica*

**Tobitaka: **Ehh… ¿Haruna quieres salir conmigo? *Un poco sonrojado*

**Haruna: **Eh…

**Kidou: **Te lo prohíbo! Ve a pedirle a otra mafioso!

**Diki-chan: **¡Ahora tienes que llorar!

**Tobitaka: **No quiero llorar!

**Miki-san: **¡Hibiki está muerto!

**Tobitaka: ***Sale del set, con unas cuantas lágrimas*

**Diki-chan: **__ Se te pasó la mano baka!

**Miki-san: **¡Siguiente! Niño Italiano!

**Fidio: **__Me llamo Fidio…

**Diki-chan: **¡Debes declararte a Natsumi!

**Fidio: ***Alza los hombros* Bien…

**Miki-san: **O.O que aburrido eres…

**Fidio: **¡Natsumi te amo!

**Natsumi: ***Se ruboriza* ¡No era necesario que gritaras!

**Diki-chan: **¡Pero que rápido!

**Miki-san: **¡Pero que aguafiestas!

***Tirí tirí***

**Diki-chan: **¡Yay! Es la alarma del cuarto de fans! *Abre la puerta y Gouenji y Fubuki caen, todos arañados y llenos de lápiz labial* ¡Malditas fuera!

**Fans: **¡No! *Tratan de salir del cuarto*

**Diki-chan: **¡FIRE TORNADOOOOO! *¿Quién quiere fan loca a la barbacoa?* Oh… Pobres chicos!

**Miki-san: **Ya salió la Julieta dramática… __

**Gouenji: **¿Tendré que bailar de nuevo?

**Miki-san: **Si… Así que arriba! *Va a buscar a los demás chicos con la metralleta al hombro*

**Diki-chan: **DJ! Música!

**Tobitaka: ***Play*

***Baila el chiki-chiki! Les recomiendo buscarlo en Internet si no lo conocen, es más gracioso así***

**Burn: **Wajajaja ¡Miren los pobres y no se pueden mover de lo cansados que están!

**Miki-san: **Si seguimos a este paso voy a tener que sacar mi traje negro del closet…

**Midorikawa: **Aparte de sordo ahora estaré traumado…

**Diki-chan: **Los siguientes desafíos son de _**Anónimo ZX ^^**_

_**dikimiki0chan sabia que no me defraurarias**__****_

_**Eres la mejor XD, ME GUUUUUUSTO**__****_

_**Ah...tengo retos (HAHAHAHA)**__****_

_**1-Si el Waka-Waka TRAUMA pues reto a todos los de Inazuma eleven, digo TODOS a que bailen el baile mas ridiculo de todos...CARAMELDANSE**__****_

_**(Si no sabes lo que es buscalo en Youtube)**__****_

_**2-Reto a Kazemaru a correr los 100m planos contra Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic el erizo) y si pierde debe pasar 5 minutos con sus fangirls vestido de Gato**__****_

_**Y esos son mis retos, adiosito XD**_

**Miki-san: **Ajajajaja van a tener que bailar el Carameldance!

**Sakuma: **Supuestamente dice TODOS…

**Diki-chan: **Eh TODOS pero de Inazuma Eleven e.e

**Miki-san: **¡Todos en fila! ¡Manos en puños a la cabeza y carita de tontos con sonrisa babosa!

**Todos: ***Hacen caso, claramente porque Miki los amenaza… ._.*

***Comienza la música… Tururururutu tururururú….***

**Todos: ***Empiezan a bailar moviéndose al ritmo del carameldance*

**Diki-chan: **Jijiijijijiji Lo subiré a Yourstube!

**Todos: **¿¡QUE!

**Miki-san: **¡Demasiado tarde, solo un minuto y ya tiene 100 visitas!

**Diki-chan: **Y ahora… Nos vamos a tener que despedir del mini-cine, ya que lo vendimos porque Sonic cobraba muy caro ¿Verdad Jefe?

**Jefe: ***Comiendo Filete* Si… Muy caro Ñam…

**Miki-san: **¡Pero aquí esta Sonic! *clap clap clap*

**Sonic: **Grrrr

**Endo: **¿No que Sonic hablaba?

**Diki-chan: **Engaño corporativo…

**Sonic: **Grrrr…

**Miki-san: **Bien Kazemaru estás listo?

**Kazemaru: **Eh si… claro

***Todos nos dirigimos a una pista de carrera, los dos concursantes estaban listos***

**Aki: ***Con pistola en mano* En sus marcas! Listos? A correr!

***Sonic llegó a la meta a los 10 segundos que dispararan… Kazemaru llegó a los 19,5 e.e***

**Miki-san: **Al salón infernal de Neko /

**Kazemaru: ***Se coloca su disfraz* Todo por mi público

***La puerta se abre y las fans locas toman a Kazemaru por los pies y lo arrastran hacia ellas… Ojala lo volvamos a ver***

**Diki-chan: **Este reto es de _**yaoi-go-up **_Arigatou!

_**Reto a suzuno y a nagumo a hacer parodia de draw with me (busca en youtube si no sabes)**__**  
**_

**(N/A: Me hiciste llorar viendo eso XD u.u)**

**Miki-san: **OwO que lindo! Suzuno será la chica y Nagumo el chico.

**Gazelle: **¿Quién te dio derecho de eso?

**Miki-san: **La audiencia dice que tu pareces más chica…

**Gazelle: **__

***El escenario está listo, en una mitad, se encuentra Gazelle, con orejitas de gatito, en la otra está Burn, también con orejas de neko, los dos separados por un cristal, los diálogos será lo que escriben…***

**Burn: **"¡Hola! Puedes escribir?"

**Gazelle: **"Si tarado, tengo 14 no 4 años _**¬¬"**_

**Burn: **"Y dibujar?" *Burn dibuja un lindo retrato*

**Gazelle: **"Si…" *Gazelle dibuja… Un jeroglífico extraño*

**Burn: **"¿A eso llamas dibujar?"

**Gazelle: **"Pues si no te gusta te pudres…"

**Burn: **"Que simpático…"

**Gazelle: **"Ni que disfrutara tu compañía…"

**Burn: ***Se enfurece y comienza a golpear el vidrio para después golpear a Susuzo, pero en el intento se fractura la mano, y escribe como puede* "Maldita gata"

**Gazelle: **"Ni loco me cortó el brazo por ti tarado…"

**Diki-chan: **Perdió todo lo lindo de esa animación…

**Miki-san: **Al fin estoy de acuerdo en algo contigo… Estos retos son de _**maría ignacia ^^**_

_**quiero q goenji bese a haruna**__****_

_**quiero q hiroto se lleve a un motel a fuyuka**__****_

_**qiero q kido la de un beso a toko**_

**Diki-chan: **¡Ni te atrevas a matar a mi mejor amigo Kidou! *Le quita la metralleta*

**Kidou: **¡No! Dámela! *Le intenta quitar el arma, pero Diki lo amenaza con su manga… Oh, como si el manga fuera peor que la metralleta xD*

**Gouenji: ***Se acerca a Haruna y le da un tímido beso* Ejem… perdón.

**Haruna: ***Sonrojada* No importa… c:

**Miki-san: **__Siguiente!

**Hiroto: **Aún me duele el estómago…

**Diki-chan: **¡Mejor aún! *Los sube a un taxi a los dos*

**Endo: **¿Y que nadie va con ellos?

**Tachimukai: **Si quieres ser vomitado por Hiroto puedes ir…

**Diki-chan: ¡**El siguiente reto es para el hermanito sobre protector Kidou!

**Touko: **¿Y por que a mí?

**Miki-san: **Por que al público se le apetece y punto!

**Haruna: **¡Vez hermano! Yo no te reclamo nada…

**Kidou: **Pues… ¡Deberías hacerlo!

**Diki-chan: **Cállate y bésala! *Empuja a Kidou hacia Touko*

**Kidou: **Ehh… Bien.. *Le da un pequeño beso a Touko, la que queda algo sonrojada*

**Miki-san: **¡Y los últimos retos son de _**! **_Gracias!

_**hola...bueno me gustaron los retos tontos y raros...**__****_

_**lirio: ya vamos al punto!**__****_

_**dana: oka oka...**__****_

_**lirio: muy bien reto**__****_

_**-a kazemaru a vestirse de miku hatsune y pasar 30 segundos con sus fangirl...y reika jijiji**__****_

_**-a todo el mundo a disfrazarse de fudo...y que este ultimo se vista como lika para el dia de su boda**__****_

_**-a TODOS los CHICOS (incluidos otros equipos) a usar el uniforme del equipo triple c de osaka**__****_

_**-a haruna a amarar a kido y salir con las demas chicas a una fiesta nocturna.**__****_

_**dana: muy bien las verdades...**__****_

_**-que endo diga por que rayos es una maniatico del futbol!**__****_

_**-y a goenji ¿porque disfruta golpear a los demas con un balon de futbol**_

**Miki-san: **/ Uh! Sáquenlo del salón del infierno tenemos que cambiarle el vestuario!

**Fubuki: ***Saca a Kazemaru de la sala y lo sienta frente a Miki*

**Kazemaru: **¿Qué me harán ahora?

**Miki-san: ***Le coloca rápidamente el traje y lo peina al estilo Miku, que le queda bastante bien xD* oh! Kawaiii! Bien de nuevo a la sala… Pero antes! *Le toma una foto*

**Kazemaru: **Waaaa! De nuevo no!

**Fans: **¡Kazemaru-kun! OwO estamos en el paraíso!

**Reika: **Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Kazemaru…

**Kazemaru: **Al menos tu no estás desquiciada…

**Reika: **No me lanzaría encima de alguien que está vestido como Miku…

**Kazemaru: **¡Entonces ayúdame!

**Fans: **¡Largo de aquí tonta! *Comienzan a echar a Reika*

***En el set***

**Diki-chan: **¡¿Nos tendremos que disfrazar de Fudou?

**Kidou: **En su memoria… ¡Digo si!.

**Miki-san: **__Bien todos a los vestuarios!

***Todos se disfrazan de Fudou, imitando principalmente su peinado***

**Tsunami: **¿Nos quedaremos así hasta que acabe el show?

**Miki-san: **Lamentablemente si… ¡Siguiente!

**Domon: **Tendremos que usar estos uniformes?

**Diki-chan: **Ahora todos somos Fudous vestidos de rosa *:P*

**Audiencia: **….

**Gouenji: **Cuanto apoyo… __

**Miki-san: **Haruna es hora de la venganza!

**Haruna: **¡Lo siento hermano! Respeto lo que haces pero no me dejas libertad, asi que aprovecho este reto para hacer algo que siempre quise *Amarra a Kidou a una silla*.

**Kidou: **¡Hermana! ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto?

**Natsumi: **¿Qué tal si nos vamos antes de que se arrepienta?

**Aki: **Es una buena idea *Jala a Haruna del brazo y todas se van a una fiesta*

**Kogure: **Aunque con esos peinados va a ser difícil que alguien las tome en cuenta Ushishishi

**Miki-san: **¡Esta pregunta me gusto! Endo…

**Endo: **¡Yo no soy un maniaco del Fútbol!

**TODOS: **__

**Endo: **Bueno, tal vez un poquito, pero es que, es como el amor, no se puede explicar…

**Diki-chan: **Vamos a hacer que te creemos… ¿Shuuya porque te gusta golpear a la gente?

**Gouenji: **Hay algunos que solo a golpes aprenden…

**Endo, Fubuki y Toramaru: **__

**Gouenji: **¡Alguien les tiene que abrir los ojos!

**Miki-san: **Venganza!

***Fubuki Endo y Toramaru comienzan a golpear con balones de fútbol a Gouenji, aunque uno que otro se desvía y golpea a un chico que no tenía nada que ver en el tema***

**Diki-chan: **¡Con esto termina el segundo chap!

**Miki-san: **¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! ^^

**Diki-chan: **Si quieren aparecer en el próximo capítulo, aparte de los retos, al final de su rewiew pongan la frase "¡Quiero aparecer en el show!"

**Miki-san: **El primero que lo haga se gana una aparición…

**Diki-chan: **Sayo! ^^ cuídense y que sueñen con Inazuma!

**Miki-san: **¡S encuentran a Fudou llámenos!


End file.
